1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tray for containing sausages, and more particularly, relates to a tray that provides advantages in the packaging, marketing, and storage of fresh sausages.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of packaging fresh meats, “case ready” packages are those that arrive at the grocery store ready to be put into a refrigerator display case, in contrast to meat that requires further butchering or packaging. Case ready packages are typically composed of a foam or plastic tray with a plastic film covering. The interior atmosphere of the tray is often modified with a gas flush to limit oxygen and thus extend shelf life.
In recent years, the grocery industry has increasingly turned to case ready packaging. This is especially true in the “superstore” sector, in which a full line of groceries is provided in a store along with sporting goods, clothing, housewares, electronics, etc. In many of these superstores, a customer is encouraged to buy a larger volume of product in order to obtain a cost benefit.
Meat has become concomitantly commoditized, with an emphasis on identical weights and cuts of meat across all packages, and the importance of the packaging itself has increased considerably. As such, it is important to provide a package that not only keeps meat fresh and fresh-looking, but also one that appeals to the consumer. Further, from the point of view of the meat packager, it is important to use a package that can be stored and shipped compactly when empty, that can be filled and sealed easily, and when filled, appeals to the superstore's desire to display items flexibly but attractively.
It should be noted that the relevant consumers are often value-minded, and may purchase meat in large quantities in order to obtain the best value, but these consumers do not typically have commercial kitchens. The packages must therefore still be sized to fit within standard refrigerator units. In addition, consumers who need larger quantities of meat but are not quite large enough to have a commercial food vendor deliver such items, such as sandwich shops, bar & grill restaurants, etc., also are inclined to purchase case ready meats in superstore settings. The needs of the various consumers call for a case ready package that is easily stored and filled by the meat processor, able to be displayed by a grocer in a number of configurations, and that keeps a larger quantity of meat fresh for long periods of time within the refrigerator of a purchaser.